We're a Family Holiday
by FreeSpirit15
Summary: A holiday special to We're a Family that takes place during a very special Christmas for Jacob and Seth. As they express they love, commitment and devotion for each other. Also Jacob pops the big question to Seth. See all the cheer, love and emotion. Happy Holidays!


**Hi! Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and Merry Kwanza. I want to wish everyone a happy holiday and hope that you all enjoy a wonderful time for this is a great time of year. **

**I want you all to know that Turnitup03 has released a new story called "Forever Young", it's a Jacob and Edward fic that has a lot of heart and soul to it. This author has given a great story after another and we need to support him and the wonderful imagination he brings to the characters that we all love. Also check out Wolf Business story, he has a great original story. **

**I hope that you will all review this story and will read my other stories, all of you reading is a great thing and I thank you all for doing so. Have a great holiday and here we go! :)**

_Jake's POV_

As my eyes began to open, the shining brightness of the sun filled my vision, my eyes became more awake as I lowered them to see the shining star in my life. My mate, Seth, looking so much like a puppy with his peaceful expression on his face and the innocent way he was curled up next to me. I held him my arms, they never leaving his touch since we intertwined as we fell asleep last night, just staring at his soft features and the way he would rub his face in between the crook of my neck and shoulder. Even though he was asleep he knew just by my scent and touch that he was safe and in the arms of the man that loved him with all his heart and soul.

A few minutes later I saw him start to peek his eyes open, as his eyesight focused his eyes immediately perked up as he saw my face. His eyes filled with the love he expresses for me every day.

"Good morning Seth." I say in a soft and sweet tone.

"Morning Jake." He says before he gives a big yawn.

I pull him closer to me, giving him a kiss on the forehead before moving towards his lips.

Every time we kiss electric pulses surge through me body as our lips move in perfect harmony.

Our kissing only stopped by the rumble that's coming from Seth's stomach, making him blush a little at how loud it is.

That's Seth for you, everything he does is adorable.

"Come on let's get you something to eat, it isn't good when a shape shifter is hungry." I said with a chuckle.

As we walked downstairs the scent of pancakes and syrup hit my nose and I raced down the stairs to the kitchen with my mate right behind me, only to sneak past me and get the table first.

As we sat down at the table we could see Sue at the oven.

"Jacob, since I know you won't hear a word as soon as you start eating I just want to tell you one thing."

I'm a little afraid of what that is.

"Please just use the door when you decide to visit my son in the middle of the night, it would save me the trouble of worrying that someone was breaking in, though I doubt anyone in the tribe would try and rob the home of someone who's a shape shifter."

"Sorry." I said scratching my head. "I will use the window the next time, I just can stay away from my boyfriend." I say as I wrap my arms around Seth.

"Please can we not start this early in the morning with this?" Leah said deciding to enter the conversation. She had no problem with us, just being herself.

"Jealous I have a man who treats me like a King, Leah." Seth said laughing.

"Don't let it go to your head Seth." Leah said before giving him a little tap on the back.

It went on like that for a while as we ate breakfast, just talking and laughing. It saddened me to have to leave but I had a very important job to do that day.

"Seth I have to go for a little while, I will be back soon okay." Giving him a chaste kiss that I guess would be considered more lightly passionate.

"Okay Jake."

Even though he was okay with me going, it's hard for imprints to be away from each other. I could tell by the little speck of sadness in his eyes.

If we had our wish we would never have to leave each other's arms.

As I went out the front door, the freezing cold of the average winter for La Push greeted me, even if I had a constant high temperature I could still feel cold.

I must look like an idiot though to someone walking by, just wearing a shirt and jeans.

But hey if I wore anymore I would be sweating and smell like a wet dog.

I walked a few yards getting to the first trees of the forest.

It was there that I took off my clothes tying them to my ankle and phased into a giant russet wolf.

As I took off I felt the cool feel of the snow touching my paws.

Winter is my favorite time of year, everything shines because of the snow and there's a lot more you can do when you don't feel the coldness of winter constantly.

It's a sight to see the sparkles of the snow on the trees.

I made my way onto the outskirts of the center of La Push and phased back making my way to a little building on a nearby street.

Opening the door setting off a small bell and out came an elderly man.

"Jacob what are you doing her, I don't think you one to where jewelry."

"I'm not here for earrings Isiah."

He looked at me with a guesting look.

"Then why are you here, Billy better not have sent you. I remember we are meeting for the game later, I forget once and he thinks I am losing my mind."

"No, no I'm not here for that I'm here for something special…

I'm here for an uhh… um engagement ring." I said forgetting to breathing for a second.

Isiah's face turned bright with a smile running from end to end.

"So Jacob Black found someone, seems only yesterday you were five and saying you would never marry for girls had cooties. Haha ha!" Said laughing.

"Ya I have found um, someone special." I said stammering.

"Jacob."

"Hmm." I looked at him directly.

"I know you are dating Harry Clearwater's son."

Everything went silent for a second, I'm afraid what his reaction will be.

"I think Seth's a good boy and you will make him a great husband."

"You're okay with two guys marrying?"

Breathing a sigh of relief.

"Jacob, I have known you since you were a baby and you are a great man, being gay doesn't change who you are, besides love is love."

"I just thought some would have a problem."

"Maybe a couple people but we're a pretty tolerant tribe, plus now that the whole reservation knows that we have a pack again to protect us again and that the Alpha has imprinted on a guy I don't think they will try and create trouble."

"I forgot we revealed ourselves to the reservation."

"You have a lot to do, plus of the couple that would be against it, no one is brave enough to come between Alpha and his mate."

He's right in that about me and Seth.

"Now come on its time to find you a ring." Motioning for me to follow him.

"Here's some of the rings we have."

As I looked over the rings I saw on first look that was the one. A ring right in the center, it was a glowing silver with Quileute writing on it.

I picked it up and I know this is the one.

"What does it say on it?"

He took it from my hand.

"It says, 'Our love will last forever.' Is this the one?"

"That is the one."

I'm ready to propose to Seth on Christmas.

_Seth's POV_

Good thing Jake left for a little while that will give me time to finish my present for my love.

Pulling out a little box from under my bed.

As I opened it there it was, it may have taken me a hundred tries and hands full of blisters but I did.

I made my Jakey something to show my commitment to him as my imprint and love of my life.

_Holding up a necklace with a strong silver string with two wolves carved from wood hanging on it, one russet the other sandy side by side._

I just have to put a final coat of paint on and it will be done.

Haha, it's funny how I'm making a symbol of my commitment to him when I say it to him all time that I will always love and be with him.

This will be something solid that will say that I'm his and he's mine, something when we must be apart that there's a piece of me around his neck that is made from my undying love and devotion from him.

I hope one day that he will ask me to marry him and maybe I will ask him. I want us to declare our love for each other and have it recognized before all.

I know that I'm probably one of a few people my age to be thinking of marriage, but how can I not. I have found my other half, the one that completes me.

I giggle remembering when I told my mom that I was considering of asking Jake to marry me or hoping he would ask me. My mom dropped her coffee mug when I told her, saying I was too young to get married, but just looking into my eyes when I spoke about Jake. Seeing the happiness he brought me she knew that she couldn't deny that would never break apart.

We would be together forever.

There all finished and ready for Jake on Christmas.

_The necklace glowing in aura of beauty as the sun hit it._

_Jake's POV_

I'm so nervous, what if I mess up my words, what if he says no?

No don't say that Jake, he will say yes. Seth will say yes.

It's almost like Seth knows something's going to happen for he's acting nervous too.

"Okay everyone it's time for presents!" Sam says as the pack, Old Quil, Sue, Billy, Emily and my sister Rachel.

Paul entering after finishing off his fifth plate, it's nice to see him eat someone else out of home instead or Billy and me when he visits Rachel.

He just had to imprint on my sister.

Then again it's not so good for Sue.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, as I turn around I see my Seth holding a box with a bow on it.

"This is from me Jake." I take it from his hand.

As I tear away the wrapping paper and open the box I'm stunned. Seth made this.

"It's beautiful Seth, thank you." Giving him a kiss.

"Jake I want this to be a symbol of my devotion and commitment to you that I will forever love." His voice starting to choke.

"I will love you forever too Seth." Putting the necklace on, the wolves' right next to my heart that beats for Seth.

Its time.

I lower myself onto my knee, everyone silent as they see what I'm about to do.

My mate adorable as ever as he stares at me shocked with his jaw wide open with many emotions bursting through his eyes, the biggest emotion: love.

"Seth you are my shining star, my guiding light and my sun brings light to my world that never goes dark when you're in it. I need to feel your touch to feel and your scent to breathe. You are my other half, the one who completes me and makes my day."

Stopping for a second for I'm choking up and I can see Seth's eyes starting to fill of tears of joy. I open the box.

"I know that we are young and that you will won't always be able to wear this ring when we phase but I want this to be my symbol of my commitment and devotion to you." I pause for a second.

"Seth Clearwater will you marry me."

It was an instant reaction as I felt Seth capture my lips in a deep passionate kiss as he lowered to his knees as well. Repeating yes over and over again so that everyone would hear.

"I will marry you Jake."

As well get off our knees everyone comes to congratulate us.

Sue and Billy coming towards us.

"Jake, Seth, we just want to say that even though you too are young we can't deny that you too love each other and never will stop. So we give you our permission marry."

We both smiled and hugged them.

"Everyone it's starting to snow!" Embry and Quil yelled.

We all raced outside to see, walking onto the cool ground as the glittering flakes fell on us.

Happy as I could be when I felt a snow ball hit me, turning around to see my mischievous loving fiancé behind me ready to throw another.

"Is my fiancé bothered by a little snow?"

"No, but my fiancé about to feel an avalanche" Saying as I pick up a pile of snow and chase after him.

Everyone enjoying as people throw snow balls and make snow angels as I tackle and capture my fiancé, I love calling him that.

We pulled ourselves up and held each other in our arms.

"Merry Christmas Seth." Smiling as I looked into his joy filled eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jake." Smiling back at me.

Our lips merging as we kissed and held each other.

Truly the best Christmas ever.

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you favorite and review. There will be a sequel to "We're a Family".**

**Happy Holidays & have a Happy New Year's!**


End file.
